Coins
Coins are a currency in Brawl Stars. Coins can be earned by participating in any game mode. They are also awarded whenever a new event opens. Coins are used to open Brawl Boxes. Coin Boosters can be bought with Gems to increase the number of Coins earned from any source. Sources *4 to 24 Coins are awarded upon tapping on an Event Slot when a new Event has come into rotation. *8 to 16 Coins are awarded for winning an Event for the first time during that rotation. *Coins are awarded upon completion of a Brawl Event up to a limit. The amount depends on the player's performance during the match. *10 Coins are awarded each time a Brawler gains a rank. *20 Coins are awarded each time the player gains an experience level. *1,000 Coins for praising Supercell for making such an awesome game. Earnings Value 3v3 game modes *Winning in bot and co-op brawls: 4 coins *Losing in bot and co op brawls: 2 coins *Winning in brawl: 8 coins *Losing in brawl: 4 coins *First win bonus major: 16 coins *First win bonus minor: 8 coins Showdown Bot Brawl *1st place: 8 coins (8 exp) *2nd place: 6 coins (6 exp) *3rd place: 4 coins (5 exp) *4th place: 4 coins (3 exp) *5th place: 2 coins (3 exp) *6th place: 2 coins (2 exp) *7th place: 2 coins (2 exp) *8th place: 2 coins (1 exp) *9th place: no coins! (1 exp) *10th place: no coins! (no exp! motherfucker!) Brawl *1st place: 16 coins (15 exp) *2nd place: 12 coins (12 exp) *3rd place: 10 coins (9 exp) *4th place: 6 coins (6 exp) *5th place: 6 coins (5 exp) *6th place: 4 coins (4 exp) *7th place: 4 coins (3 exp) *8th place: 2 coins (2 exp) *9th place: 2 coins (1 exp) *10th place: no coins! (no exp too! motherfucker) 4v4 game mode (fifth event slot 2 days each event) *Coin cap: 92 *Winning in bot and co-op brawls: 6 coins *Losing in bot and co-op brawls: 3 coins *Winning in brawl: 12 coins *Losing in brawl: 6 coins *First win bonus: 24 coins Colosseum (dark showdown mode) Bot brawl *Lose at first round: 1 coins *Lose at second round: 3 coins *Lose at third round (finals): 6 coins *Win!!!: 12 coins Brawl *Lose at first round: 2 coins *Lose at second round: 6 coins *Lose at third round (finals): 12 coins *Win!!!: 24 coins Coin Boosters You can buy coin boosters from the shop to increase the amount of Coins earned while playing. :Coin Booster: This booster costs 20 Gems and increases coins received by 50% for 7 days. :::R.I.P. to coin boosters, this was removed during 18 dec 2017. :Coin Doubler: This booster costs 50 Gems and doubles the next 1,000 Coins received. :::Coin Doubler 2: This booster costs 70 Gems and doublers the coins received for 7 days. :Star Player Coin Bonus: This booster costs 10 Gems and allows the player to earn 4 coins for up to 10 times for being a star player, in each event (except showdown so go fuck showdown) for 7 days. :Event completion Bonus: This booster costs 30 Gems and when a player collects all the coin for the event, the player will be given 40% of the coin cap reward bonus. (completing a 60 coin event will gives will give 24 coins bonus) It lasts for 7 days. :Brawl Box Refund Bonus: This booster costs 50 Gems. For the next 100 brawl boxes, you will get a 20 coin refund when you open a brawl box each time. :Super Coin Doubler: This booster costs 300 Gems and doubles the next 10,000 Coins received. (cannot buy both coin doubler and super coin doubler at the same time) :Coin Bonus for Addicts: This booster costs 40 Gems when the player collected all the coins for that event, this bonus will start to apply: player will earn 2 coins for winning, 1 coins for losing, for 1,000 coins. Which means you can get coins unlimited as long as you keep playing and buying this booster. Usage Coins can only be used to buy Brawl Boxes for 100 coins each. This means they are used to obtain new Brawlers, Elixir, and Chips. Category:Items Category:Real Content Category:Informational Pages Category:Game Features